Different love story
by Musicxlover14
Summary: Maya find out Zack cheating her with Baliey and she tell Cody who is dating Baliey. Maya broke up with Zack and Cody broke up with Baliey and they both went and party and then some thing bad happens and other stuff that going happen but i can't so read and found out!
1. The Break up

oh okay I know this is short but dont the next longer

* * *

Maya:*walk down the hallway and about to knock on Cody's door but thens hears some thing from Zack's room and turns and walks in*Zack are oh okay becau-*sees Baliey and Zack make out but then pull away really quick* Zack:Maya I can ex-*gets interupted* Maya:how you do this to me and you too Baliey Cody is nice and sweet guy and could you do that to him when he finds out about this he going to be heartbreaking like I am now Zack we are through now I have to go now*walks out and slams the door* Zack:*gets up and runs after her and grabs her arm*Maya pleas- Maya:how long were you cheating on me with Zack? Zack:*sighs*three months. Maya:how could you do this to your own twin brother and plus he's your best friend. Zack:I dont know and I am sorry too. Maya:I am not the only one to say sorry and plus sorry wont work now bye*walks away* Zack:*sad and walks away*

With Cody

Cody pov

I cant wait to get off work in 2 mins so i can give this beautiful necklace to Baliey and take her out for dinner and I check my watch and found out that I am off work now and I felt someone taps on my shoulder and turn and saw Maya with sad face end pov

Maya:um Cody can I talk to you? Cody:*curious*sure*they over to a table and sit down* Maya:I dont know how to say this but You know how Valentine's day is coming up. Cody:yeah. Maya:I was going to ask you what did Zack like and I went to your door room to ask you and I was about knock and I heard something from Zack's room and so I walk over to Zack's door and open it and saw-w-w*starts crying* Cody:*hugs her*it oh okay tell me what you saw. Maya:I saw Zack and Baliey make out-t-t*start crying more* Cody:*heartbroken*how-w-w could she do this to me and even my twin my brother. Maya:that's what I told both of them*sees Zack and Baliey coming over*uh oh!

* * *

review if you want me to do this story too.


	2. The night club

hope you like it!

* * *

Cody:*hears what Maya said and confused*what wro-*see them and gets angry and walks over*how could you Baliey I love you so much and what you do go behind my back and cheat on me with my own twin brother and Zack how could you do this to Maya she is a sweet and caring girl and Baliey I was going to give you this*show the necklace* but not anymore. Baliey:Cody I a- Cody:dont say it bye Baliey*walks away and goes to his room* Maya:you should be shame of yourself*walks away and knocks on Cody's door* Cody:come in Maya. Maya:I hate them so much. Cody:well tonight let's go do some thing fun and forget about them. Maya:Yeah and I know the right thing. Cody:What is it? Maya:It's a night club but I can sneak us in. Cody:no no I am not going to sneak in a night club. Maya:come on Cody please do you want to stay in your room crying over Baliey or You want to have fun. Cody:*thinks*Alright I will go with you. Maya:yes just be ready at 7. Cody:okay bye. Maya:bye*leaves*

At 7:00

Maya:*is ready and leaves her and goes to Cody's door and knocks* Cody:*ready and opens the door and then close it* Maya:where is Woody at? Cody:sleeping over at Addison*turns around* wow. Maya:what? Cody:you look awesome. Maya:thanks*grabs his arm and they leave to the night club*

At night club

Cody:*hears what Maya said and confused*what wro-*see them and gets angry and walks over*how could you Baliey I love you so much and what you do go behind my back and cheat on me with my own twin brother and Zack how could you do this to Maya she is a sweet and caring girl and Baliey I was going to give you this*show the necklace* but not anymore. Baliey:Cody I a- Cody:dont say it bye Baliey*walks away and goes to his room* Maya:you should be shame of yourself*walks away and knocks on Cody's door* Cody:come in Maya. Maya:I hate them so much. Cody:well tonight let's go do some thing fun and forget about them. Maya:Yeah and I know the right thing. Cody:What is it? Maya:It's a night club but I can sneak us in. Cody:no no I am not going to sneak in a night club. Maya:come on Cody please do you want to stay in your room crying over Baliey or You want to have fun. Cody:*thinks*Alright I will go with you. Maya:yes just be ready at 7. Cody:okay bye. Maya:bye*leaves*

At 7:00

Maya:*is ready and leaves her and goes to Cody's door and knocks* Cody:*ready and opens the door and then close it* Maya:where is Woody at? Cody:sleeping over at Addison*turns around* wow. Maya:what? Cody:you look awesome. Maya:thanks*grabs his arm and they leave to the night club*

Cody:well the sneak in part was easy. Maya:I know right*grabs his hand*let's dance*they got off to the dance floor*

1hr later

Cody:I am thirsty how about you? Maya:yeah me too*they go to the bar* Bartender:what can I get you? Cody:what do you want Maya? Maya:I will take a beer. Cody:I will take one too. Bartender:okay be right back. Maya:Cody how come you dance so good even better than Zack? Cody:well to tell you the truth is that I keep it a secret because It just that I dont want people to say that I am better than Zack. Maya:oh and thanks for telling Zack that I am sweet and careing girl. Cody:your welcome and thanks for stick up for me your great friend*takes out the necklace*here I was going to give this to Baliey but now you should have it for being great friend*stands up and put on her neck then goes back to his seat* Maya:thanks and it's beautiful. Cody:your :here your drinks*put the two beer on the table and leaves*

After a couple beers

Maya:*drunk*let go back to my room it's getting late. Cody:*drunk*sure. *They leave*

Maya's room

Caya:*walks in and makeout* Maya:*close the door and push Cody on the bed and makeout with him*

and you know what happens.

The next Moring

* * *

Whats going happen?


End file.
